Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 February 2014
21:09 Hello 21:09 faku qc 21:09 *resists the urge to make a racist joke* 21:09 /loff 21:33 Hello 21:33 we need a fucking pm 21:33 jesus christ 21:33 Hello poper 21:33 hello:( 21:33 Can we please not...? 21:33 Lol, fuck off Jane. 21:33 gtfo Quality 21:33 -!- Lil' Miss Rarity has joined Special:Chat. 21:33 oh snap quality control's gonna lay down the law 21:33 ohai 21:33 .-. 21:33 !seenoff 21:33 The !seen command is now OFF 21:33 it keeps chat interesting, I guess... 21:33 Lol Zy its jeff 21:33 reaper 21:33 why do we need a pm 21:33 what 21:33 Bye guys. 21:33 because 21:33 -!- Jeffthekiller32123 has left Special:Chat. 21:33 Seeya later. 21:33 !hello satan 21:33 Now it's working like Jesse? 21:33 damn 21:33 !logs 21:33 Logs can be seen here. 21:33 its dramafucking the main 21:33 YAY. 21:33 V_V is lif 21:33 okay 21:33 $info 21:33 !updatelogs 21:34 so yeah 21:34 -!- NoOneWillSee has left Special:Chat. 21:34 this is the first time Quality didn't say Booting 21:34 !info 21:34 oh hold on 21:34 everyone dont read the messages you're not supposed to 21:34 Holy shit 21:34 Your fucking welcome 21:34 fixed 21:34 -!- ChaoZStrider has joined Special:Chat. 21:34 So now it's Jesse's sister 21:34 -!- BrookeBattlesAgainst has left Special:Chat. 21:34 Quality is running like Jesse. 21:34 go to the anarchist wiki chat reap 21:34 we will talk there 21:34 Seperaated at birth 21:34 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuuUToffs-E 21:34 dayum 21:34 do we have an anarchist wiki 21:34 OH YEAH 21:34 you made it 21:34 Three of them. 21:34 -!- Theman0909 has left Special:Chat. 21:34 Alltime10s kciks sas 21:34 just forgot to remember 21:34 lel 21:34 So sugoi 21:35 -!- The Broken Barrel has left Special:Chat. 21:35 -!- The Bitter Cold has joined Special:Chat. 21:35 -!- The Bitter Cold has left Special:Chat. 21:35 Messian 21:35 is tht the Jeff guy? 21:35 Sour patch kids for everyone 21:35 Fatal, PM. 21:35 -!- ChaoZStrider has left Special:Chat. 21:36 sour patch dicks for everyone 21:36 -!- ChaoZStrider has joined Special:Chat. 21:36 -!- ChaoZStrider has joined Special:Chat. 21:36 its the fedora on the inside that matters 21:36 wat 21:36 it's the bling on the inside 21:36 http://i.imgur.com/vDcuCfR.jpg 21:36 Dem dicks be sour 21:37 jfc 21:37 KFC 21:37 if you have a fedora on the inside 21:37 -!- ChaoZStrider has left Special:Chat. 21:37 KFC for all 21:37 what the the 21:37 you don't?@finn 21:37 O_O finn ... how do you live??? 21:37 where you been? eating fedoras is a thing 21:37 do you insert fedoras into your asshole, Friend? 21:37 asshole eyes 21:38 Pff Im a cannibal 21:38 !quit 21:38 Hello 21:38 )o( 21:38 EAT 21:38 WAT 21:38 hello and i eat it 21:38 >Hello 21:38 -!- BRVR has joined Special:Chat. 21:38 FUCK YOU 21:38 !logs 21:38 Logs can be seen here. 21:38 FUCK TO YOU 21:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yM2CABiofDM 21:38 YOUTUBE Title: Minecraft Music Disc - 11 by C418 - Uploader: TumbaBit - Duration: 01:11 - Views: 120,993 - Uploaded: 2011-10-02 - http://youtu.be/yM2CABiofDM 21:38 YOU PIECE OF UNRELIABLE SHIT 21:38 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuuUToffs-E 21:38 YOUTUBE Title: 10 Curious Facts About Twitter - Uploader: Alltime10s - Duration: 02:32 - Views: 623,131 - Uploaded: 2014-02-14 - http://youtu.be/xuuUToffs-E 21:38 -!- Shannon666 has left Special:Chat. 21:38 Will it still be capable to delete, Maria? 21:38 no 21:39 Okay. 21:39 I made it just like Jesse 21:39 !seenon 21:39 All right. 21:39 i read that as hardon 21:39 ^ 21:39 !seen Fatal Disease 21:39 I last saw Fatal Disease 10 seconds ago. 21:39 Pipirapirapira pi pira piiiii 21:39 -!- FoxyGrandpa13 has left Special:Chat. 21:39 !seenoff 21:39 The !seen command is now OFF 21:39 I prefer it like that 21:39 -!- BRVR has left Special:Chat. 21:39 -!- BRVR has joined Special:Chat. 21:39 -!- BRVR has joined Special:Chat. 21:40 ._. 21:40 ahem 21:40 I'm here, though XD 21:40 /me sets fire to QC 21:40 Why did I think of "Set Fire to the Rain" Finn? .-. 21:40 "Im gonna suck your dick!!!" Uberhaxornova - 2012... 21:40 can we still call QC jesse, and pretedn she got a name change 21:40 lool@creepy 21:40 Creepy 21:40 best movie night ever 21:40 yus? 21:40 did you ever have a past account 21:40 And yup kitty 21:40 -!- BRVR has left Special:Chat. 21:40 Lets call the bot Joel 21:40 you don't seem new 21:40 No O_O 21:40 oh 21:41 Oh my god. Jesse's brother, Joel. 21:41 just wondering 21:41 Fatal, PM. 21:41 Just another necrophiliac like everyone else :/ 21:41 maybe you're just one of those rare new users 21:41 that are actually tolerable 21:41 the cool kid noobs 21:41 ^ 21:41 -!- WhiteReaper has left Special:Chat. 21:41 creepy's a natural lool 21:41 I fight for the users.... 21:41 yeah 21:41 fight for justice 21:42 Fight for oscar 21:42 he's the hero gotham deserves 21:42 lool oscar 21:42 You know who cant fight? oscar... 21:43 /me throws an oscar at oscar 21:43 * Oscar dies 21:43 you know who can't win an oscar? oscar 21:43 You know who will never win an oscar 21:43 Oscar ftl 21:43 leo?@fatal 21:43 me 21:43 -!- Slendernaruto456 has left Special:Chat. 21:43 Channing tatum 21:44 Adam Sandler and Matthew McConnahay, or how you spell his name 21:44 lol sandler 21:44 -!- BRVR has joined Special:Chat. 21:44 but click was such a tearjerker 21:44 -!- BRVR has left Special:Chat. 21:44 I click for oscar 21:45 V_V 21:46 -!- Jeffsson has left Special:Chat. 21:46 that fucking face has hijacked this chat 21:46 -!- WhiteReaper has joined Special:Chat. 21:46 21:46 V_V = face of reason 21:46 Actually 21:46 brb 21:46 -!- Fatal Disease has left Special:Chat. 21:47 V_V DOES THIS LOOK LIKE THE FACE OF MERCY 21:47 V_V face of omnipotence 21:47 -!- BRVR has joined Special:Chat. 21:47 V_V face of GOD 21:47 Hi. 21:47 millions of people see this face then die V_V 21:48 yo. 21:48 V_V The face of Poper 21:48 oshit 21:48 V_V the face of a clever romantic comedy 21:48 V_V The face of tits 21:48 -!- BRVR has left Special:Chat. 21:48 -!- BRVR has joined Special:Chat. 21:49 You know who cant use this face? oscar... 21:49 the face of vagina 21:49 V_V face of swag 21:49 V_V Th face that brings life 21:49 V_V is a pokemon 21:49 you know...being vagina eyes and all that 21:49 GO, V_V ! 21:49 -!- Superplankofdeath has joined Special:Chat. 21:49 -!- NoOneWillSee has joined Special:Chat. 21:49 V_V is love 21:49 V_V The face of pregnancy 21:49 This shit again... 21:49 -!- BRVR has left Special:Chat. 21:49 -!- BRVR has joined Special:Chat. 21:49 -!- BRVR has joined Special:Chat. 21:49 WTF Zy 21:49 Converting my people 21:50 sudden image of somone';s favce turning into that s they give birth 21:50 xD 21:50 zy's inspired a generation with this face 21:50 V_V = the new religion 21:50 OMG KITTY 21:50 V_V The face of the Vgaooman 21:50 -!- BRVR has left Special:Chat. 21:50 lool creepy, yup. 21:50 *vagooman 21:50 V_V the face that has inspired a nation 21:50 Soooo. 21:50 >vgaooman 21:50 No drama. 21:50 V_V fucking Jesus 21:51 After a day of newbs. 21:51 V_V will be the vanguard in creating a better society 21:51 JESUS WEARS SPIDERMAN BOXERS 21:51 V_V the face of a hardon 21:51 OMFG 21:51 WTF 21:51 l_l HARD ON EYES 21:51 :P 21:51 omgwtfbbq 21:51 -!- BRVR has joined Special:Chat. 21:51 I had to scream into a blanket. 21:51 Why? 21:51 oh my god, what the fuck, barbecue 21:51 Misread as bucket 21:51 what?@finn 21:52 Barbeque! 21:52 Haha 21:52 This chat. 21:52 -!- BRVR has left Special:Chat. 21:52 -!- BRVR has joined Special:Chat. 21:52 V_V the face of Nick 21:52 -!- BRVR has joined Special:Chat. 21:52 Yeah that'll happen. 21:52 this chat is best when nonsensical, just sayin' 21:52 ...reference much?... 21:53 V_V the face of NecK 21:53 I feel as if this chat has excommunicated itself 21:53 ^ 21:53 OMFG 21:53 *^^ 21:53 -!- BRVR has left Special:Chat. 21:53 V_V face of QC 21:53 -!- SpeciousKitty has left Special:Chat. 21:53 guys i'll just be going and i won't be around for a while like a long while so yeah 21:53 I wanna excommunicate yur fays. 21:53 Good thing this chat isn't being logged... 21:53 -!- SpeciousKitty has joined Special:Chat. 21:54 :T 21:54 Orly 21:54 which means 21:54 by kick history is CLEAN AGAIN 21:54 CHECK THE FUCKING LOGS = Nova 2013 21:54 HA. 21:54 so k bye 21:54 lool@creepy 21:54 does anyone remember the time when we were doing vagoo shit 21:54 -!- Jeffsson has joined Special:Chat. 21:54 that ttt server's though 21:54 nope *wasnt around 21:54 like replacing words with vagoo 21:54 Dat terrrible server 21:54 you say it like that and it seems like a drug 21:54 >we wer doing vagoo 21:55 They called him a sheman lol 21:55 smoke vagoo erry dau 21:55 and I got told off for it 21:55 -!- WhiteReaper has left Special:Chat. 21:55 RDM RDM!!! 21:55 as I was a mod at the time 21:55 Tax Payments, Justin 21:55 meow 21:56 brb 21:56 -!- Aragrux has left Special:Chat. 21:56 buh bye 21:56 gotta go 21:56 -!- Prince Finneow has left Special:Chat. 21:56 http://youtu.be/UymKCXf35ss?t=6m35s 21:56 YOUTUBE Title: CHECK THE LOGS - Trouble In Terrorist Town w/Nova, Immortal & Kevin Ep.39 - Uploader: UberHaxorNova - Duration: 23:03 - Views: 354,065 - Uploaded: 2013-03-09 - http://youtu.be/UymKCXf35ss 21:56 bye! 21:56 OMG 21:57 Chat died a bit. 21:57 D: 21:57 warning: loud video 21:57 -!- BRVR has joined Special:Chat. 21:57 @the one i posted like 20 seconds ago 21:57 SLAY ME NOW MOTHER FUCKER 21:57 @NOWS you're a fucking dickshit 21:57 @No one fuck you you little asswipe turdnugget 21:58 >20 seconds ago 21:58 I scrolled up and couldn't found shit. 21:58 -!- Eyeless jack :3 has joined Special:Chat. 21:58 -!- Aragrux has joined Special:Chat. 21:58 WB Zy. 21:58 back 21:58 >couldn't find anything >it's like, right there 21:58 thanks Horse 21:58 Oh okat. 21:58 Well that escalated quickly hurhur 21:58 okay* 21:58 creepy saw it, at least 21:58 I thought Maria had uploaded that for some reason. 21:59 oh lol 21:59 alright 21:59 Wouldve been hilarious 21:59 i'd've lol'd 21:59 -!- NoOneWillSee has left Special:Chat. 21:59 -!- Sanguinante Primo has joined Special:Chat. 21:59 "Slay me now mother fucker!!!" =Nova 2013 21:59 Hi Cas. 21:59 Hello, Mike 21:59 Hi Cas 22:00 Hai, Zy 22:00 -!- Fatal Disease has joined Special:Chat. 22:00 I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly ~ 22:00 Hai 22:00 -!- Jeffsson has left Special:Chat. 22:01 -!- BRVR has left Special:Chat. 22:01 -!- BRVR has joined Special:Chat. 22:01 Dem death and devil songs eh? 22:01 -!- BRVR has joined Special:Chat. 22:01 -!- BRVR has joined Special:Chat. 22:01 The Devil's Game (horns) 22:01 -!- Eyeless jack :3 has left Special:Chat. 22:01 ~Death death devil devil devil devil evil evil evil evil songs 22:02 sigh.. 22:02 -!- BRVR has left Special:Chat. 22:02 Spem. 22:02 sometimes I feel like I'm doing something wrong in my life 22:02 like, I;m not supposed to be doing this 22:02 Actually 22:02 Fatal 22:02 Cas, another PM. 22:02 that it'll only lead to suffering 22:02 Those are the words 22:02 oh. 22:03 LEL 22:03 ._. 22:03 "death death devil devil devil devil evil evil evil evil songs" 22:03 ~Dont you know thats how i get along 22:03 This world is full of tragedy 22:04 As the devil stuck his pitchfork in my jdfakdfj 22:04 Now THAT is spem 22:04 :P 22:04 lolrly 22:04 It's not spm 22:05 it's just random characters 22:05 Bout ready to bomb new jersey though :) 22:05 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5BeFoz3Ypo4 22:05 YOUTUBE Title: Copper pipe and neodymium magnet - Uploader: igor30 - Duration: 02:17 - Views: 118,217 - Uploaded: 2013-03-29 - http://youtu.be/5BeFoz3Ypo4 22:05 The random characters isn'tr spam 22:05 > 22:05 ofdghslohgs 22:05 ?* 22:05 .-. 22:05 that's spam 22:05 K den. 22:05 this is not spam soldhg 22:05 they weren't standalone random characters, but alright 22:05 Alright. Duly noted. 22:05 I ate spam once 22:06 me too. tasty stuff. 22:06 -!- GnomeClaw has joined Special:Chat. 22:06 meh 22:06 Hai 22:06 yo 22:06 -!- PhreakL0rd has joined Special:Chat. 22:06 Lets see how the moderator thread is going 22:07 .-. 22:07 V_V 22:07 can regular members see it? if so, link pls 22:07 I don't even want to look. 22:07 Yeah Kitty 22:07 -!- Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami has joined Special:Chat. 22:07 http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:253888 22:07 thanks 22:07 Cas you got a message 22:07 Where? 22:07 On that thread. 22:08 Yeah. 22:08 I saw it. 22:08 ._. 22:08 Just what I needed to top an already stressful day~ 22:08 I have to go 22:08 I'll keep watch. 22:08 -!- Daylight Torn has joined Special:Chat. 22:08 Hi Final 22:08 .-. 22:08 Hai :3 22:08 Whatisit? 22:09 I read that as "watchitt" 22:09 -!- Visored Shinigami Hikari Yami has left Special:Chat. 22:09 Lel 22:09 -!- Daylight Torn has left Special:Chat. 22:09 And I'm waiting for Reading's Response @Zy 22:09 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qzM-n04qLlQ Maybe this'll cheer up everyone's jimmys 22:09 YOUTUBE Title: Aurelio Voltaire - Santa Claus is Satan - World Premiere Song OFFICIAL - Uploader: The Lair of Voltaire - Duration: 06:06 - Views: 13,369 - Uploaded: 2013-12-25 - http://youtu.be/qzM-n04qLlQ 22:09 HOLY SHIT 22:09 ITS BACK 22:09 oh 22:09 kden 22:09 Let's test it 22:09 http://www.youtube.com/embed/m7yTOccEs84?autoplay=1&start=23 22:09 YOUTUBE Title: Kill la Kill - Mikisugi Aikurou, NUDIST BEACH SPLENDID NAKED OFFICIER - Uploader: Kill la Kill (Unofficial) Channel - Duration: 00:53 - Views: 10,740 - Uploaded: 2014-01-17 - http://youtu.be/m7yTOccEs84 22:09 Yeah. Maria re-programmed Quality as Jesse. 22:10 kill la kill... 22:10 does this mean the logs won't break every seconf 22:10 His name is Joel. 22:10 That would mean. 22:10 *second 22:10 @logs 22:10 FUCK 22:10 !logs 22:10 Logs can be seen here. 22:10 lol wiki politics 22:10 !help 22:10 I mean 22:10 !updatelogs 22:10 Logs updated (uploaded 404 lines to the page). 22:10 My addicting command is back :D 22:10 wtf lei is a girl are you srs 22:10 *didnt like kill la kill* 22:10 @reading the thread 22:11 Why not Creepy? 22:11 It was...meh 22:11 The later episodes gets even crazier 22:11 And then, A WILD PLOT APPEARS 22:11 !logs 22:11 Logs can be seen here. 22:11 I dont know why...just cause i guess :D 22:11 Plot uses Storyline! 22:11 Viewer is mindblown 22:11 WAT 22:12 I feel weird today 22:12 V_V like dat weird? 22:12 Yeah 22:12 ye 22:12 pretty weird den 22:12 Like, all the crazy parts of the story suddenly makes sense 22:12 Really??? 22:13 Gotta go. 22:13 I didnt HATE the series I just thought it was okay :/ 22:13 Be back later. 22:13 -!- Fantastic Mister Horse has left Special:Chat. 22:13 See yah horse 22:13 a.k.a. mr fantastic 22:13 Yes, really. 22:13 Chat was so fun yesterday, but today it's boring 22:13 This is basically you after watching the end of the episodes 22:13 THE HYPE TRAIN IS COMING 22:13 it hasn't hit the fun hour yet 22:13 -!- JamesDNaux has joined Special:Chat. 22:14 JAMES 22:14 Hey! 22:14 Test 22:14 Tis when is happy hour? 22:14 it's gotta hit crazy hour 22:14 lolw 22:14 for me 22:14 Fuck. 22:14 around 22:14 1am 22:14 -!- FriendlyJim has joined Special:Chat. 22:14 pfff 22:14 is when chat gets fun 22:14 I'm gonna have to keep close eye on this chat. 22:14 -!- JamesDNaux has left Special:Chat. 22:14 -!- Vampire Venganza! has joined Special:Chat. 22:14 Hello 22:14 This is when people start joining 22:14 WHAT 22:14 Jim's here so its gonna get better 22:14 Heyo 22:14 THE BOT HAS ACHIEVED SENTIENCE 22:14 *Mind blown 22:14 -!- JamesDNaux has left Special:Chat. 22:14 Is that you controlling the bot, Maria? 22:14 -!- Vampire Venganza! has left Special:Chat. 22:15 Hello 22:15 -!- Vampire Venganza! has joined Special:Chat. 22:15 pffff yup 22:15 Wait wut. 22:15 wat 22:15 <¡Vampire Venganza!> test 22:15 I think its saying hello to everyone who joins 22:15 Misread as Grammatik. 22:15 Or its maria fucking with us 22:15 Hot. 22:15 Meta hasnt been on today what did he get banned or something? 22:15 This is freaking me out I'm going to poop my big-boy pants. 22:15 No he hasn't 22:15 hmmm 22:15 Whatisit Ji 22:15 I saw Meta today I think. 22:15 Ahh 22:15 The bot. 22:15 It's freaking me out. 22:15 Lol XD 22:16 All sentinent. 22:16 <¡Vampire Venganza!> The bot is developing AI 22:16 Brb gonna edit 22:16 Watch it start having full conversations with us 22:16 -!- Fatal Disease has left Special:Chat. 22:16 <¡Vampire Venganza!> Run or your life!! 22:16 I'd have sex with it 22:16 Cas 22:16 I mean, it has admin powers.... 22:16 Imean 22:16 <¡Vampire Venganza!> /me runs away from chat 22:16 yrpv 22:16 Zy, why go for a robot when you can have the real thing? ;) 22:16 Admin power to stronk stronk stronk 22:16 The Sexy Data Tango tho 22:16 *Hardon achieved 22:16 V_V 22:17 @Creepy 22:17 Hello Cas 22:17 Okay, that crossed the line into No-Man's Land. 22:17 Hai Jim 22:17 •n•`` 22:17 I just got home from my vacation. ^u^ 22:17 XD lol sang 22:17 Lol jk. 22:17 Creepy. You know the Sexy Data Tango? 22:17 ;33 22:17 I know the whole song 22:17 -!- Gjlewis has left Special:Chat. 22:17 od i smell a brother in this chatt? 22:17 Can't sing it for shit. But I know it 22:17 Yeah its off his trek and star wars paraody album right? 22:17 No-man's land 22:18 Ye, 22:18 like the facebookl group 22:18 lol 22:18 ^-^ I know it 22:18 More like the song lyric. 22:18 I love The USS Make-Shit-Up 22:18 pfff 22:18 Because that was a reference to that. 22:18 <¡Vampire Venganza!> I think it's time for a new avatar. 22:18 .-. 22:18 I love his Ooky Spooky album a lot 22:18 Same 22:18 But Boo Hoo has one of my favorite songs 22:18 Zombie pros is great 22:19 Graveyard Picnic 22:19 If I recall correctly 22:19 I can sing that one, too 22:19 Ye. Zombie Prostitute is awesome xd 22:19 xD 22:19 XD 22:20 Baby keep the tip 22:20 My turn at adding something to that thread. 22:20 -!- Vampire Venganza! has joined Special:Chat. 22:20 Hello 22:20 <¡Vampire Venganza!> So 22:20 -!- NoOneWillSee has joined Special:Chat. 22:20 Hello QC 22:20 -!- Vampire Venganza! has joined Special:Chat. 22:20 /fuck QC 22:20 Don't kill us please, we haven't done anything wrong :3 22:20 -!- EternalChaos413 has joined Special:Chat. 22:21 QC, $suck my pencil case. 22:21 I really need to go feed the horses.. 22:21 -!- Vampire Venganza! has left Special:Chat. 22:21 Hai Cas. 22:21 !seenon 22:21 Sexual innuendo ahoy. 22:21 -!- Vampire Venganza! has joined Special:Chat. 22:21 Hello 22:21 Oh! Mardi Gras holiday is coming up! 22:21 Fuck. 22:21 Creepy, I'm from Louisiana 22:21 :33 22:21 ^-^ Mardi Gras 22:21 Ye 22:21 -!- Fatal Disease has joined Special:Chat. 22:21 Hai Fatal 22:21 Penal code. 22:21 hehe. 22:21 -!- Vampire Venganza! has left Special:Chat. 22:21 Hello 22:21 Hai Jake 22:21 -!- Vampire Venganza! has joined Special:Chat. 22:21 Hello 22:21 I love Mardi Gras, unfortunately I'm in Okla. 22:21 <¡Vampire Venganza!> Sometimes when I try to type in a message, the enter button just makes a new line of text. 22:22 FAIL. 22:22 lol 22:22 Okay. I'm actually quite creeped out that Quality is saying Hello 22:22 Hi Eternal and NoOne 22:22 -!- Vampire Venganza! has joined Special:Chat. 22:22 Quality is a piece of $hit. 22:22 Want some cheering up? 22:22 Quite creepy. 22:22 Im from Oklahooma too lol 22:22 <¡Vampire Venganza!> And it freezes chat tpp 22:22 aww it's cute 22:22 qc is jesse 22:22 more like SHIT CONTROL. 22:22 Murr... 22:22 NOWS 22:22 Ye 22:22 it just wants to fit in 22:22 Don't attack the bot 22:22 NU 22:22 gosh, guys 22:22 -!- Vampire Venganza! has joined Special:Chat. 22:22 Hello 22:22 <¡Vampire Venganza!> FUCK 22:22 Thats jesse ur callin a shit 22:22 :33 22:22 Ive been to Louisiana about 3 times its pretty neat 22:22 I love it here. 22:22 No. Even better 22:22 -!- FriendlyJim has left Special:Chat. 22:22 :O 22:22 <¡Vampire Venganza!> Is this happening to anyone else or just me 22:23 Better than Wolfen calling me? 22:23 <¡Vampire Venganza!> test 22:23 OHSHIT, SURPRISE VISIT MOTHERFUCKA 22:23 omfg 22:23 xD 22:23 *Loves Louisiana blues* ^-^ 22:23 Ever listen to Fats Domino? 22:23 "Hello I'm Dr. Wolfendick and you're here for your... Gynacology exam, is it?" 22:23 Yusssss 22:23 ^^^ 22:23 "Good..." 22:23 <¡Vampire Venganza!> Fuck it, I'll be back later 22:23 -!- Vampire Venganza! has left Special:Chat. 22:23 Hello 22:24 Don't kill me! 22:24 Fats Domino and Satchemo tho 22:24 <33 22:24 -!- GnomeClaw has left Special:Chat. 22:24 QC, what the fuck did you do to Jesse! 22:24 Hey 22:24 Hmm 22:24 $logs you cuntnugget 22:24 Where is my Jesse! 22:24 nuu 22:24 ;~; 22:24 Satchemo....awesome :) 22:24 /me cris 22:25 Jesse x Nick OTP 22:25 -!- CreepyStar1037 has joined Special:Chat. 22:25 -!- NoOneWillSee has left Special:Chat. 22:25 Oh shit. 22:25 I genuinely miss Jesse 22:25 -!- NoOneWillSee was kicked from Special:Chat by Fatal Disease 22:25 what 22:25 Didn't see that. 22:25 the 22:25 whta 22:25 fuck 22:25 Scroll up. 22:25 wtf did he do 22:25 oh I see it now 22:25 -!- ChaoZStrider has joined Special:Chat. 22:25 Usage of a slur. 22:25 where. 22:25 You know what I see? 22:25 Where he did the $logs 22:26 woah "cunt" is a slur now? 22:26 It's been that way. 22:26 Chat Rules 22:26 ^ 22:26 i smell butthurt. 22:26 Read the chat rules~ 22:26 I even had to reread them a few times. 22:26 -!- Gramer has left Special:Chat. 22:27 yeah it got me demoted, Eternal .-. 22:27 : 22:27 -!- Slendernaruto456 has joined Special:Chat. 22:27 D:* 22:27 my butthurtness 22:27 -!- ChaoZStrider has left Special:Chat. 22:27 -!- CreepyStar1037 has left Special:Chat. 22:27 not to start an argument but honestly I don't see how cunt is a slur. ._. 22:27 -!- ChaoZStrider has joined Special:Chat. 22:27 -!- ChaoZStrider has joined Special:Chat. 22:27 ^ 22:27 We, as a community, agreed to the rules. 22:27 XD 22:28 but ofc im a dumb 22:28 You cun't say cunt. 22:28 neither can you say A 22:28 -!- ChaoZStrider has left Special:Chat. 22:28 LOL I SE IT NOW 22:28 So I cn't sy ? 22:28 -!- ChaoZStrider has joined Special:Chat. 22:28 Ydp 22:28 *yep 22:29 Woh. 22:29 it's shme 22:29 this cht is so ssholeish sometimes 22:29 goddmmit it hurts to type like this 22:29 Guys. Use the letter A. 22:30 inb4 ftl is bnned 22:30 Y sd t b bl t sy cnt bt nw yu cnt 22:30 http://gamecloud.wikia.com/wiki/Game_Cloud_Wiki:Game_Cloud_Wiki this is a cool wiki 22:30 no vowels 22:30 n vwls 22:30 Guys. 22:30 Ys? 22:30 "u" is a vowel 22:30 Please type properly. 22:30 and you used it Messian 22:30 Fck. 22:30 It isn't against the rules to not use the letter a. 22:31 AnArchy 22:31 For exAmple. 22:31 >Y sd t b bl t sy cnt bt nw yu cnt >yu >u 22:31 Rule #1029 Use of vowels are required. 22:31 -!- Slendernaruto456 has left Special:Chat. 22:31 Don't mAke me get my old AvAtAr. 22:31 No you'll kill us ll Phrek! 22:31 ill brb in a while 22:31 okay Plank. 22:32 Rule #XVI: roman numerals are okay 22:32 -!- Superplankofdeath has left Special:Chat. 22:32 I have to go 22:32 Bai Cassy Wassy 22:32 Be back in twent 22:32 *twentty 22:32 Btye primo 22:32 misread as twat 22:32 XD 22:32 -!- Sanguinante Primo has left Special:Chat. 22:32 wtf zy 22:32 Lel 22:33 Zy 22:33 inb4 chat gets butthurt because the word "creepypasta" is offensive to shady Italians. 22:33 ^ 22:33 OH MY GOD 22:33 inb4 nofaku 22:33 inb4 poper 22:33 ^ 22:33 inb4 neck 22:33 inb4 the "inb4" thing gets annoying 22:33 inb4 inb4 22:33 !updatelogs 22:33 Logs updated (uploaded 327 lines to the page). 22:33 pfff 22:34 >.> 22:34 inb4 V_V 22:34 !test 22:34 :c 22:34 It sucks that you can't say cunt anymore. It's considered "offensive" to women. That's like saying cock is offensive to men. 22:34 I think its h or something. 22:34 Lol guys brb 22:34 -!- PhreakL0rd has left Special:Chat. 22:34 !h 22:34 (okay) 22:34 Hm. 22:34 -!- PhreakL0rd has joined Special:Chat. 22:34 -!- PhreakL0rd has joined Special:Chat. 22:34 Lets see if this'll work 22:34 !hon 22:34 !sayhaitomedammit 22:34 nope 22:35 lol@the mod/changes thread 22:35 -!- PhreakL0rd has left Special:Chat. 22:35 brb 22:35 -!- EternalChaos413 has joined Special:Chat. 22:35 Can you guys feel 22:35 the 22:35 i can feel the 22:35 sunshine 22:35 sunshine 22:35 sunshine 22:35 fuck you fatal 22:35 lel 22:35 -!- Aragrux has left Special:Chat. 22:35 brb 22:35 sunshiine and sparkles 22:35 Silly kids with their animes and mango. 22:35 3=8 22:36 lol chaos, i just saw that yesterday 22:36 -!- Aragrux has joined Special:Chat. 22:36 You know how the answer to life, the universe and everything is 42? 22:36 wb zy lol 22:36 yse 22:36 Thanks Creepy 22:36 :P<> 22:36 Oral sex 22:36 http://i3.kym-cdn.com/photos/images/original/000/697/463/679.gif 22:36 I think I have the weirdest name here XD 22:37 10/10 for the fedora 22:37 there was a creepier name 22:37 this bodybuilder person 22:37 If you separate the 4 and 2 in 42 and translate to japanese, you get shi and ni. If you put them back together you get shini. 22:37 Shini means death. 22:37 I saw that on facebook 22:37 the meaning of life is dying 22:37 >wtf 22:37 The meaning of life = V_V 22:37 OMFG 22:37 I was told that 42 is the best number ever 22:38 The best number is 13 22:38 !logs 22:38 Logs can be seen here. 22:38 lol@yon ni 22:38 because people are afraid of it 22:38 No the meaning of life = 3=8 22:38 That looks like fucking RWJ's logo XD 22:38 personally i like the numbers 9 and 2000, but yeah 22:38 It does. 22:38 my favorite number in every language besides english is 55. 22:39 My fav: 25 22:39 I am actually slowly destroying Ray's channel. Soon he will be gone. 22:39 pfffff 22:39 *makes evil face* 22:39 lol schfifty five song 22:39 I am unbelievably bored 22:39 *maniacal laugh* 22:39 .-. 22:39 -!- Princess Rose Lynn Rose has left Special:Chat. 22:39 Suck my bulls 22:39 In german you say 55 as 5 10 and 5 22:39 -!- Princess Rose Lynn Rose has joined Special:Chat. 22:39 *gives zy a redbull* 22:39 yey 22:40 Yus suck my redbulls 22:40 damn dude 22:40 Can we not sex talk? 22:40 nu 22:40 3=8 22:40 :P<> 22:40 If I am going to be bitched at for hugging people, you are going to be bitched at for sex talk. 22:40 -!- PhreakL0rd has joined Special:Chat. 22:40 Splash your gatorade all over my body 22:40 *hugs chaoz 22:41 :o=8 22:41 -!- Messian was kicked from Special:Chat by ChaoZStrider 22:41 -!- Messian has left Special:Chat. 22:41 XD 22:41 Fuck. 22:41 Holy shit, mobile chat is hot. 22:41 "and the special sauce." 22:41 -!- Slendernaruto456 has joined Special:Chat. 22:41 -!- Messian has joined Special:Chat. 22:41 "and the chicken nuggets, and the piCKLESSS" 22:41 User list is like all the way up. 22:42 Wow. 22:42 "AND THE PICKLES!" 22:42 I'm hurny sowwy 22:42 Hurnia Disc 22:42 You having a hernia? 22:42 -!- EternalChaos413 has left Special:Chat. 22:42 Yus man 22:42 Gotta hurt 22:42 Its making me herny 22:43 :3 22:43 fuck me...lol 22:43 I also play the saxophone 22:43 It makes me saxy 22:43 O_O 22:43 woah 22:43 Saxophone = phone sax? 22:43 -!- EternalChaos413 has joined Special:Chat. 22:43 lul cya guys 22:44 -!- SpeciousKitty has left Special:Chat. 22:44 I have special eyes. 22:44 See you you dumb cat 22:44 bye! 22:44 brb 22:44 -!- PhreakL0rd has joined Special:Chat. 22:44 Chat's fixed now. 22:44 Good. 22:45 Fack 22:45 fuchs 22:45 sake 22:45 Did any of you play sports as a kid? 22:45 I sure as hell didn't. 22:45 I'm a lazy fuck. 22:46 Same 22:46 i used to play baseball ;w; 22:46 but then you took an arrow in the knee 22:46 -!- BrookeBattlesAgainst has joined Special:Chat. 22:46 No. 22:46 Yes. 22:47 I took the top half of a broken baseball bat to the shin. 22:47 I used to play sports...but then I took an arrow to the knee... 22:47 Your kneecap is fucking bleeding. 22:47 -!- I am Eyeless Jackie has joined Special:Chat. 22:47 AHHH 22:47 What? 22:47 You took an arrow to the knee. 22:47 OH GOD 22:47 Obviously. 22:47 WHAT DO I DO 22:47 BANDAID 22:47 Eat it. 22:47 -!- ChaoZStrider has joined Special:Chat. 22:47 Oh yeah bandaids are good too. 22:47 /me gets a bandaid 22:47 /me eats the bandaid 22:47 NOW WHAT 22:48 * Creepy eats eternal 22:48 nO 22:48 * Wut* 22:48 *Munch munch munch 22:48 Eats Eternal OUT* 22:48 ;D 22:48 Eternal, how do you get the text grey like that 22:48 ^^ 22:48 PFFF 22:48 just type forwardslash me 22:48 like 22:48 Vomits eternal up 22:48 /me 22:48 /me 22:48 and then type the text 22:48 /me like htis 22:49 /me like this 22:49 fukc of 22:49 /me like this 22:49 ooh 22:49 *Just to lazy for forward slash 22:49 /Eats ransom 22:49 >too lasy to do the me command. 22:49 /me eats ransom 22:49 XD 22:49 >too lazy to type three keys. 22:49 /me eats everyone 22:50 >first world probs 22:50 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zXwR0JGUCFI 22:50 YOUTUBE Title: Father And Son / 2007 - Cat Stevens (Yusuf Islam) - Uploader: SophyaAgain - Duration: 04:03 - Views: 2,146,580 - Uploaded: 2011-04-19 - http://youtu.be/zXwR0JGUCFI 22:50 /me eats his own taint 22:50 .. 22:50 wat 22:50 Yes, I ate my own taint. 22:50 woah got a badass over here 22:51 -!- Aragrux has left Special:Chat. 22:51 Taint: The area of the body between the anus and genitals 22:51 Yes I ate it 22:51 -!- Aragrux has joined Special:Chat. 22:51 /me eats Creepy's taint 22:51 wtf 22:51 nice song fatal 22:51 first thing I read 22:51 : 22:51 holy shhiiiitt 22:51 LOL 22:51 >Taint: The area of the body between the anus and genitals Yes I ate it 22:51 lel 22:51 pfffffff 22:51 fffffuck 22:51 spam 22:52 is yummy 22:52 /me eats the spam 22:52 I swear we're the only active users in chat 22:52 :/ 22:52 If anyone wants to pretend to touch a vagina, touch the inside of your cheek. 22:52 *wistles 22:53 *does so* 22:53 *doesnt 22:53 I feel...enlightened... 22:54 It really DOES feel like the vagina - says guy with Mario profile pic 22:55 Sigh.. 22:55 It really DOES feel like the vagina - said no one 22:55 lol 22:55 -!- Ultimatemetaknight has joined Special:Chat. 22:55 Hey. 22:55 hai 22:55 It doesn't TASTE like the vagina though. 22:55 Anything up here? 22:55 -!- EternalChaos413 has left Special:Chat. 22:55 .. 22:55 nope 22:56 Hmmm... Chewing gum... 22:56 -!- Nnys Bloody Knives has joined Special:Chat. 22:56 ...sex talk...again? 22:56 Ehh kinda 22:56 lol 22:56 Hi guys 22:56 How about fuck no. 22:56 ello nnyd 22:56 *nnys 22:56 Lol 22:56 lel 22:56 hello Nnys 22:56 fuck 22:56 Hi 22:57 Everybody was kung fu fighting,,, 22:57 l Iike the TRAINS that EAT out there girlfriends BUSES 22:57 Lol first you said fuck then i said hi. Fuck hi 22:57 Fuck me for judging, but you cannot enforce non-existant rules, as far as I know. Then again, I don't really care. 22:57 Well bye. 22:57 You know what Julius Cesar said to the Senate? "Fuck you guys" 22:57 Spoken like the truth 22:57 ^^ 22:57 I wish 22:58 No but we can say when something has gone too far. 22:58 -!- Ultimatemetaknight has left Special:Chat. 22:58 -!- Sanguinante Primo has joined Special:Chat. 22:58 Yep 22:58 lol 22:58 -!- Janetthekiller has left Special:Chat. 22:58 Sir Daniel Fortesque 22:58 fack you primo 22:58 -!- Janetthekiller has joined Special:Chat. 22:58 Back from the dead once again~ 22:58 -!- Eyeless jack :3 has joined Special:Chat. 22:58 Chat is always like this, honestly. 22:58 Hello eyeless jack :3 22:58 Hello Lor. 22:58 Hai Lukey 22:58 I don't care, though. 22:58 Messian 22:58 -!- Aragrux has left Special:Chat. 22:58 yes? 22:58 -!- Aragrux has joined Special:Chat. 22:58 Want to go on your chat 22:58 I very much rather listen to music and just go do something else. 22:58 Sure 22:58 Okay 22:59 Hi again .-. 22:59 !updatelogs Category:Wikia Chat logs